comicplantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20200103142539
Brooler Power-Base(Dbz Adaptions) vs Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood (YouTube) (Joke Battles) brooler also power-base form (an enhancement over the enhanced fusion) tier: -2 name: brooler origin: dragonball z original classification: legendary hybrid mutant, fusion between cooler and broly, cosmic-abstract being (by power-base form) gender: male age: At least 118 years old | Probably Older than 118 powers and abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing them to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight, Breath Attack, Shockwaves Generation, Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Acrobatics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Broly grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically), Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Resistance to Cold and Radiations | All previous abilities, Paralysis Inducement, Power Mimicry (Copied the paralysis technique from Goku within seconds), Resistance to Paralysis (Got out of Goku's paralysis) | All previous abilities, Danmaku, Limited Space-Time Manipulation (Transported himself and Gogeta into another dimension and shattered multiple of them until they transported themselves back to Earth), Resistance to Heat | All previous abilities, Fire Breath | Skilled Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Flight, Spaceflight, Acrobatics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Shockwaves Generation, Telekinesis, Body Control (Can alter his body structure to create lower forms that restrict his power), Immortality (Type 2) (Just like his brother, Frieza, Cooler should be capable of surviving things such as being cut in half, though he cannot regenerate and is left helpless when wounded more extensively), Transformation (Can transform into his "Super Evolution" to greatly boost his abilities), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | All previous abilities, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Information Analysis, Teleportation, BFR, Dimensional Travel, Reactive Evolution (Whenever he repairs his body, the Big Gete Star quickly analyzes him and makes it so that the ability used to harm or destroy him the last time will not work anymore, as well as greatly heightens his power so he can respond better to physical damage), Regeneration (High-Mid; He was beginning to repair after being blown apart by Goku and Vegeta) | His first key's abilities, Cyborgization (Full), Technology Manipulation, Cloning, Energy / Ki Absorption in his core, Large Size (Type 0), Telepathy | His first key's abilities, in addition to Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3) and Regeneration (Mid-High; can regenerate from Destron Gas) | abstract existence | https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Cosmic_Energy_Physiology | https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Meta_Banishment | https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Omega_Reality | https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Omni-Action attack potency: high dimensional-outerversal speed: omnipresent | likely higher lifting strength: high dimensional range: high dimensional-outerversal durability: high dimensional-outerversal striking strength: high dimensional-outerversal stamina: absolute infinite standard equipment: clothes intelligence: gifted (taught science with marvel's scientists) (and taught other stuff with dragonball geniuses) s) weaknesses: None Notable | Omega Reality even works in fiction because fictional real ities are technical a fiction as well Techniques: Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. While he may lack his younger brother's raw power, Cooler has much greater control over his ki thanks to his lower power and his own training, allowing him to hide his power level to sneak up on opponents and rapidly gather ki for his own attacks. *'Death Beam:' A small, highly concentrated beam of ki fired from the fingertip with enough force to easily punch through an opponent's body. Cooler can use the Death Beam with great precision and can fire many of them in quick succession, overwhelming his opponents with a barrage of high power attacks. *'Eye Beams:' Cooler can fire lasers from his eyes. *'Nova Chariot:' Similarly to Frieza's Nova Strike, Cooler surrounds himself with a protective purple energy barrier, and then flies straight into his opponent at high speeds. *'Supernova:' A more powerful variation of the basic Death Ball used by Frieza, the Supernova is a massive, sun-like sphere of energy that can easily destroy planets. Unlike his brother, Cooler's mastery of his own ki allows him to gather the ki for the attack in a matter of seconds, significantly lessening its charging time and making it much more practical. *'Instant Transmission:' A teleportation technique used by the Meta-Cooler Corps, which allows them to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by the user putting his index and middle fingers to his forehead, but unlike other users Meta-Cooler has shown to teleport without placing his fingers, and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with Cooler. Mutant Hybrid Physiology: The first son of King Cold, Cooler has inherited his mutant, hybridized genes, but was not born with the same scale of abnormal, absolute power that his younger brother was, causing him to be passed over. This means that, as opposed to his brother, he can stay in his true form indefinitely without fear of losing control of his power, something that has been aided by his own training, causing him to master the form. As a result of his lower power, he seems to lack Frieza's absurd survivability, though his brain managed to survive his defeat at the hands of Goku intact and functional enough for him to be resuscitated by the Big Gete Star. *'Super Evolution:' For the sake of surpassing his brother, Cooler has trained extensively, ultimately reaching a new transformation unique to his race, a fifth form that, unlike his previous suppression forms, boosts his base power and endurance to new peaks. Big Gete Star: After his defeat and supposed death at the hands of Goku, what remained of Cooler drifted through space, coming into contact with the Big Gete Star, an artificial intelligence controlling a mass of technology that fused with him and renewed his consciousness, returning him to life. The Big Gete Star manufactured him a new body, his core, and Cooler used it to produce himself an army of robotic clones - the Meta-Cooler Corps. In his true form, Cooler can control the technology of the Big Gete Star and use it to absorb the energy of opponents, using it to empower himself and his many clones. *'Meta-Cooler Corps:' Cooler's army of duplicates are each extremely powerful, proving capable of matching and even overwhelming a Super Saiyan. Even if one unit is destroyed, the Big Gete Star can produce more and more of them, an army that can easily overwhelm most opponents. Destroying them is difficult, however, as whenever they take damage, the Big Gete Star repairs their injuries, building them up stronger than before. **'3D Scan Mode:' The Meta-Cooler Corps can scan others to gain information on their opponents and lock on with their attacks. Key: Base | Super Evolution | Meta-Cooler | Meta-Cooler Core | Ghost Warrior Note: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Broly's incredible power and abilities. Born with an extremely high power level of 10, 000, Broly is an extremely powerful monster of a Saiyan. *'Energy Shield:' Broly can create a shimmering shield of energy around his body to protect himself from attacks, doing so in his childhood to survive the Supernova that destroyed Planet Vegeta. *'Eraser Cannon:' Broly's signature attack, a powerful energy sphere that he charges up in a single hand and then swings at his opponent, causing an immense explosion on contact with his target. *'Omega Blaster:' An immensely powerful attack that Broly charges up in his hand by firing more and more ki blasts into it, before throwing it at his target. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. While his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Broly will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Broly to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Broly is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious. His own Super Saiyan transformation is originally limited by Paragus' crown, restricting his power, but he eventually powers up enough to break through it and access his full power. As the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly accessed his unique, berserk transformation as a child when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. This first-class transformation increases his power drastically. Key: Base | Super Saiyan | Legendary Super Saiyan | Bio-Broly 'Fusion Techniques: Mixed Combinations Cooler and Broly's Techniques | New Techniques: Almighty (Bleach), Genjutsu (Naruto), Speed Force (Dc Comics) (gained from traveling to other worlds) | Power-Base (full control of anger, full mastery of anger, "power-base" allows him to increase all stats 10x over without allowing the opponent doing anything until complete, also allows him to use abilities, techniques, and combinations of both while increasing stats (however cannot KO during this technical-time) | Supreme Drain: Another technique of power-base that allows brooler to drain his opponent of all stamina and KO the opponent whenever he chooses to (however if the opponent powers back up, it won't KO and be virtually useless but this is unlikely due to most characters needing stamina to increase their stamina or power / strengthen up) | Power Base Transformation: Brooler Can transform into any other character while gaining their abilities/powers/techniques, keeping his intelligence, and retaining all his abilities | Power Base Star: Brooler Can use all big gete's star functions without the star being present, and works fully on himself, cloning himself, and their is no core necessary to keep brooler clones from vanishing | Power Base Teamwork: Brooler clones will not attack the main brooler and works in perfect unison with brooler ' 'All categories are more than extremely potent, and higher with abilities scaling up to tier never ending power up tier lv 2 or much higher (possibly above unbeatable tier) ' '--' hax on, blitz on, bfr on, first attack on, leaving on, distance 20ft | location: large sunny and rainy city 5th form brooler (technical 3rd form + fusion form + power base enhancement-form) stats not equalized | tier never ending power up tier level 2 brooler second form / fusion form brotherhood | youtube+ tier brotherhood (image drawn to scale) -- ''FMABY wins by combat-blitz (counter speed force, counter combat, counter regenration, counter omega reality etc.) + tier '' ''FMABY wins 10/10 (clean win, all necessary counters) '' ''FMABY's tier transcended brooler's tier by a large margin '' ''since there is no tier above unbeatable tier or at least brooler was not authentically classified there (besides FMABY's, brooler could not counter-ascend FMABY) ''